William Jewell (1757-c1840)
William Jewell was baptised on 11th March 1757 in Crowan, Cornwall, England. The last name of Jewell is occassionaly spelt as 'Jewill' and sometimes 'Jewil', 'Jule' and 'Jool' on various historical records. William's parents were William and Dorcus Jewell (nee Bosanko). His siblings were Thomas, Ann, Isaac and Jacob (another brother named William died young). Marriage William married at aged 22 to Jennifer, daughter of John and Sarah Bosanko (Sarah's maiden name has not been obtained at this stage, but is possible Williams). Whether Jennifer was related to William's mother Dorcus has not been established at this stage, but it is highly likely. The couple married in Crowan on 5th November 1779, The couple settled in Crowan and had 6 known children. All of the children were baptised in the Crowan parish church. Death of Parents William's mother Dorcus died in 1795 and was buried in Crowan on 17th June 1795, aged 74 years. His father William died in 1804 and was buried in Crowan on 4th December 1804. Death Exact details on William's death or burial are yet to be located. Death records that closely match details for William are found in 1840 in the Helston district, but have not been obtained to provide evidence at this stage. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'''Children of William & Jennifer Jewell" References *Cornwall Parish Registers 1538-2010 *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J36R-8D3 : accessed 04 Nov 2013), William Jewil, 11 Mar 1757 *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/N572-BPN : accessed 23 Nov 2013), Jenefer Bosanko, 13 May 1764 *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J36R-8D4 : accessed 05 Nov 2013), Willm. Jewill in entry for William Jewill, 01 Jan 1783 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=3091631), baptism entry for Willm. Jewill *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NB3H-8VX : accessed 04 Nov 2013), William Jewill in entry for Anne Jewill, 30 Jan 1785 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=3091733), baptism entry for Anne Jewill *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/N572-WV6 : accessed 05 Nov 2013), Wm. Jewill in entry for Eliza. Jewill, 15 Mar 1789 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=3092003), baptism entry for Eliza. Jewill *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J36R-XNG : accessed 05 Nov 2013), Willm. Jewill in entry for Edwd. Jewill, 10 Apr 1791 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=3092169), baptism entry for Edwd. Jewill *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JMHY-NTB : accessed 04 Nov 2013), William Jewill in entry for Isaac Jewill, 28 Feb 1796 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=3092598), baptism entry for Isaac Jewill *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J3SM-7FM : accessed 05 Nov 2013), Willm. Jewil in entry for Christiana Jewil, 14 Aug 1798 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=1442589), burial entry for Isaac Jewell *"Ancestral File," database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/M7BS-1M7 : accessed 2013-11-05), entry for William JEWELL *"Ancestral File," database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/M7BS-1M6 : accessed 2013-11-05), entry for Jenifer *"Pedigree Resource File," database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/SGV5-9DQ : accessed 2013-11-05), entry for William /JEWELL/ *"Pedigree Resource File," database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/SGV5-92G : accessed 2013-11-05), entry for Jenifer // *Information from Reece Spicer Category:Born in Cornwall Category:Married in 1779 Category:Married in Crowan Category:Year of death uncertain Category:Died in